


Fight & Reconciliation

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Lotidge Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	1. Fight

Lotor had a hard time trusting people. Who wouldn’t in his shoes? His Father wants him dead, he was told his mother got so obsessed with her work it took her life, and his own generals betrayed him. That being said he did slowly come to trust the green paladin.

Coran explained that Pidge resembled Honerva in personality, and Lotor is latching onto the familiarity. Matt argued Pidge was so awkward and adorable she was approachable, and if Lotor messed with her Matt would film his sister’s revenge plot.

Lotor managed to overhear the conversation. He didn’t make the connection himself. But the more he thought about it, the more Pidge reminded him of his mother. And it scared him. He didn’t want to lose his only friend.

He grabbed her in the hall, tightly clinging to her arms.  
“Lotor?” Pidge was caught by surprise.  
“Where are you going?!”

“I was heading to my lab? Are you ok? What happened is something wrong?”  
“Don’t!” His grip tightened.  
“You’re hurting me!” PIdge shouted. Lotor blinked, he hadn’t realized he panics and picked her up by roughly gripping her shoulders.He practically dropped her backing away.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Lotor bolted down the hall. He couldn’t believe he was going to fight the person he trusted. She may never trust him again.


	2. Reconcilliation

Lotor avoided Pidge after their fight. Finally, Pidge cornered him and crossed her arms.

“LOTOR COME HERE!” She sounded angry. Lotor turned and stared at her. Pidge approached him and gestured for him to bend down. She flung her arms around him and pulled him close, placing her head on his chest. Lotor stood in shock. “It’s ok, I won’t become like Honerva… I’ll always be your friend.”  
Lotor finally returned the hug sobbing. Pidge listened to his sobs and held him, reassuring him everything was alright.


End file.
